La soumission d'Haruna
by Kyoko77
Summary: OS cadeau de retour pour ma meilleure amie, qui illustre parfaitement sa relation avec un certain rouquin... 8)


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Sasori appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, tout comme l'univers. Haruna est un personnage de ma meilleure amie. (Et oui, je la n'aime, ma femme 3) Et Kyôko est mon personnage…

Rating : M Comme dans leMon :D

Blablah' : Ta-da ! Je poste cet OS comme cadeau de retour pour ma meilleure amie, partie au Japon pendant 2 semaines. Je me suis inspirée de sa fanfiction, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. (Femme, tu sais que j'adore lorsque Sa-chan te fais des misères, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.)

Excusez moi pour les nombreuses interventions inutiles de l'auteur, je me suis sentie obligée…

Bonne lecture ~

…

Un certain 13 janvier (comme par hasard…), dans une maison de Konoha.

- Tu doute de ma soumission ? Mais… Sa-chan…

Le rouquin soupira. Il en avait marre. Depuis un certain temps, sa petite-amie se rebellait constamment, soutenue par son idiote de meilleure amie. (T'as dis quoi là ? ==*)

Haruna Uzumaki leva vers lui un visage aux yeux larmoyants. Elle était encore fagotée n'importe comment, avec un T-shirt rose qu'une banane souriante ornait, et d'un short en jean. Elle portait des chaussettes roses et violettes, et ses jambes se terminaient par des Dr Martens violettes. Sasori soupira de nouveau.

- Dire qu'à cette heure là, on devrait être dans ton lit…

- Mais… Mais !

Le rouquin étouffa un petit rire moqueur. Décidément, il ne s'ennuyait pas avec sa petite-amie. (Je m'imagine mal Sasori sortir un truc pareil… Mais putain, ce serait tellement tordant x3)

- Quelle éloquence. Je commence à croire que tu perds définitivement tout tes moyens quand je suis là…

C'était tellement humiliant. Qu'il se rende compte de la soumission de la blonde, c'était une chose, mais qu'il clame haut et fort qu'elle l'était s'était autre chose…

- C'est pas vrai ! Enfin…

Le rouquin s'approcha d'un pas félin, souriant sournoisement. (Putain mais pourquoi moi je sors avec un coincé et que toi t'as un gars hyper entreprenant ? C'est vraiment le monde à l' envers… Attends, je viens de dire quoi là ? Je me mettrais une baffe plus tard…)

- Peut-être. Encore une fois, tu viens de démontrer que je t'étais totalement soumise. Mais… Que… Tu…

Le rouquin passa lentement sa main sur la jambe de sa petite amie, la caressant sensuellement. La tension se fit soudainement plus… tendue.

- Tu m'es totalement soumise, Haruna ?

Le rouge lui monta soudainement aux joues. La main se fit encore plus caressante, passant légèrement sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse, caressant la peau sous le tissu.

- O… Oui…

Soudainement, le rouquin poussa la blonde contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa. Passant sa langue sur les lèvres fines de sa compagne, finissant par rejoindre sa jumelle. Il la débarrassa de son t-shirt, et passa une main frivole sur sa poitrine, avant de parcourir sa gorge de baiser.

- Sa-chan…

Il lui ôta son soutien-gorge, qu'il trouvait particulièrement joli, au passage, (Et hop, on sait de qui sa vient x3) puis déboutonna le short en jean, passant la main inoccupée dedans. Haruna se raccrocha à sa chemise, essayant de ne pas perdre pied.

Lorsque le short tomba a terre, suivit du sous-vêtement assortis au soutien-gorge, Sasori cessa ses mouvements. (Frustratiooooooooooooooon x3) La jeune fille regarda son rouquin s'assoir sur le fauteuil du bureau, et rougis violement.

- Déshabille-moi, Haruna.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Lui qui d'habitude n'aimait pas perdre de temps dans le sexe, voilà qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu. La blonde le regarda, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de s'avancer, les mains tremblantes vers le garçon, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Mais… Je…

- S'il te plaît, Haruna.

La blonde inspira profondément, et se dit que le déshabiller n'engageais pas a beaucoup plus. Elle commença par lui ôter sa veste bleu roi, et déboutonna petit à petit sa chemise blanche. Elle le senti se crisper lorsqu'elle arriva à cet endroit (a savoir son abdomens), mais elle le rassura d'un baiser tendre, et un peu maladroit.

Elle laissa tomber la chemise sur les bras de Sasori, essayant de ne pas rougir encore plus de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses flans, arrivant bientôt à sa ceinture. Elle déboutonna timidement le bouton du jean, et dezippa la braguette, tout tremblante. Le rouquin souleva ses hanches pour lui permettre de retirer son pantalon (Il a un pantalon x3 Comme Itachi) et son boxer. Elle devait bien admettre que là, avec son air sur de lui, sa chemise sur les bras, et entièrement nu, il était… sexy. Qui d'autre pouvait être aussi sexy à ses yeux que ce rouquin dominant qui lui faisait perdre là tête ? (Moi j'ai une réponse. Mais j'dirais rien :3 A part que un roux dominant vaut bien un roux totalement soumis… Oh, ça me donne des idées) Elle se redressa, et l'observa attentivement, attendant sa prochaine demande. Elle le vit bouger, la main du rouquin approchant dangereusement le sexe dressé. Non il n'osait quand même pas… ?

- Hmmm…

Ah bah si, il osait. Sa main coulissait avec fluidité sur la verge, et il la regardait droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle rougissait encore plus si ce n'était possible, complètement gênée.

- Ha… Haruna…

Elle l'observait prendre son pied, se masturbant tranquillement sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, de par l'audace de son copain, mais aussi par les réactions que la vision (merveilleuse ? Fantasmagorique ? Trop sexuelle ? Choisis x3) idyllique que son copain lui offrait imposait a son corps. Lui continuait son affaire, la regardant d'un air lubrique.

- Sasori, arrête s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci cessa son mouvement de va-et-vient, haussant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Haruna ?

Elle se sentait encore plus gênée lorsqu'il prononçait son nom avec un ton aussi empreint de sensualité. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il saisit d'une main sa hanche et la fit s'assoir sur ses cuisses passant son autre main sur son sexe.

- Sa… Saso…

Il enfonça 2 doigts dans l'intimité de la jeune fille, malgré la position inconfortable. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, y enfonçant ses ongles, totalement submergée par les sensations grisantes qu'il faisait naître au plus profond d'elle.

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Ah ! Sa… Oui…

Poussé à bout, le rouquin se redressa, faisant se lever la blonde au passage. Il se tourna vers le bureau et balaya d'un coup de main tout ce qui trouvait dessus. Il fit s'assoir la blonde sur la surface plane, et la pénétra d'un long mouvement fluide. La jeune fille cria, étouffant ses gémissements dans la bouche du rouquin. Celui-ci posa une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur sa hanche, et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Des grognements s'échappèrent de la gorge de Sasori, tandis qu'Haruna poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Le garçon accéléra ses mouvements, gémissant quand une main fine passa dans ses cheveux. (Et oui, la main dans les cheveux… Encore et toujours x3)

- Ah ! Sa… Sa-chan…

- Tu es à moi, Haruna…

- … Bi… Bien sur… Hn… Sasori ~

La pression monta d'un cran, la chaleur se fit plus intense encore et soudain, les corps se crispèrent. Sasori se relâcha, se retirant, et s'assis dans le fauteuil, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Haruna se leva, et s'affala dans son lit, essayant d'ignorer ce qui coulait le long de ses jambes.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

La blonde rougit, buvant une gorgée de son thé. Après que Sasori soit parti le lendemain de son anniversaire, Kyôko, sa meilleure amie, était venue lui rendre visite. Elles sirotaient un thé autour de la table basse, discutant des événements qui s'était et qui allait se passer.

- J'y crois pas. T'es vraiment un cas désespéré, Haru.

- Je sais.

Kyôko s'étira comme un chat, soupirant. Oui, sa meilleure amie n'était qu'une victime, et elle se plaisait a se faire marcher dessus par son propre petit copain. Les choses resteraient comme ça, elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

- Et tu ne t'es encore pas protégée… Je crois que ta mère à raison, te faire la leçon ne sert strictement a rien…

- Mais Kyôko ! T'es sensée m'aider, pas m'enfoncer.

- J'y peux rien si ma meilleure amie n'est qu'une inconsciente ! Tu va devoir demander de l'aide à Tenshi…

- Oh non… Elle va encore m'engueuler…

- Bien fait pour toi !

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges éclata de rire, laissant la blonde culpabiliser de sa bêtise.

- Bon aller, je vais devoir réfléchir a autre chose, pour le moment.

- Ah, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Gaara, non ?

- Oui… Et ton histoire m'inspire un peu, va-t-on dire…

- Je ne veux pas savoir !

La rouquine éclata de rire de nouveau, et la blonde suivit. Le pauvre rouquin allait encore subir les assauts de sa petite amie démoniaque. Vraiment, Haruna et Kyôko, c'était le jour et la nuit, malgré leur profonde amitié.

….

Voilà !

Quelques explications : Cet OS est un cadeau pour XChesha, ma meilleure amie (en vrai de vrai x3) et il s'inscrit dans la fanfiction qu'elle écrit. Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal ! Mais je vous assure que de base, il y'a juste a comprendre qu'Haruna est une grosse soumise, et que ça meilleure amie n'arrive pas à comprendre cette soumission… Surtout pour Sasori, quoi.

Petit message spécial pour XChesha : Voilà :D Tu vois, je te l'ai promis, je te l'ai écris ! Désolée pour les nombreuses fautes, pour les problèmes de conjugaison, pour tout ! Mais j'espère que ça t'as plut, que tu as pris plaisir à le lire comme moi j'ai pris plaisir à lire le récit de ton voyage. Bon retour en France, n'amour, je t'aime 3


End file.
